


Se parece tanto a ti

by HadasaGrimes



Category: Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Heimdall lo sabe todo pero no dice nada, Loki es un poco menos Loki, M/M, Solo es un capricho de fanfic, Thor es Thor, Thorki - Freeform, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadasaGrimes/pseuds/HadasaGrimes
Summary: Loki cae al vacío, un nuevo Loki llega a Asgard | Post movie Thor 2011 / Thorki / One-Shot





	Se parece tanto a ti

 

  El hijo de Loki

  El luto no terminaba en el palacio cuando llegó. Heimdall lo confirmó, Loki había muerto, era imposible sobrevivir a una caída directo sobre Ygdrasil, su cuerpo se destruyó por completo, fue su decisión, impulsado por la oscuridad que había albergado durante mil años.

  El pequeño bebé apareció poco después, llenando el palacio de preguntas a las que nadie ofreció respuestas, era su hijo y punto, si Odín lo reconocía nadie tenía nada que acotar. Se desconocía a la madre, aunque algunos señalaban a la doncella Sigyn, después de todo se trataba de la única mujer cercana al menor de los príncipes. Por otro lado el niño era idéntico, piel muy blanca, ojos esmeralda, escaso cabello negro comenzando a cubrir su cabeza.

  La familia real se consoló de la pérdida, ya nadie hablaba de la muerte, o de los sucesos que llevaban a la misma. Heimdall sintió de repente que actuaban como si nunca hubiera pasado, no podía acusarlos de negar a Loki, no cuando el nuevo integrante de la familia hasta llevaba su nombre, cuando su rostro seguía apareciendo en cada pintura real, incluso su cuarto lucía tal como lo dejara antes de la tragedia, intacto, solo los sirvientes ingresaban para sacudirle el polvo.

  Pero nadie hablaba de lo ocurrido. Enfermizo, pero una sabía decisión, el niño crecería y tendría preguntas, debían trabajar duramente en construir una historia sólida que no le rompiera el corazón, aunque Heimdall no estaba seguro de si era buena idea mentir… ya habían probado hasta qué punto podía salir mal, no podían permitirse cometer los mismos errores.

  Los años que siguieron fueron de paz.

  En el pasado Heimdall vivía a la defensiva, siempre lo supo, que Loki era una bomba de tiempo, lo había vigilado a cada paso que diera esperando el momento en el que estallaría, no fue una tarea fácil, su propia madre le enseñó a esconderse de su mirada, afortunadamente no había cometido de nuevo ese error, el nuevo príncipe no estaba siendo instruido en magia, no estaba siendo instruido en nada, solo ejercitaban su intelecto. No era como su padre, quizás porque no tenía que competir con nadie ni buscar su lugar, ya lo tenía, era el único nieto de Odín, el sobrino del futuro soberano.

  Su rey se tomaba el tiempo para pasear con Loki por los jardines, solía sentarlo en su regazo cuando estaba solo en el trono, narrarle historias de sus batallas pasadas, nada violento, y nada que tuviera que ver con Jotunheim, no volvería a menospreciar esa raza otra vez.

  La reina le enseñaba todo el decoro que necesitaba como príncipe, los modales, costumbres, la elegancia, todo lo que en el pasado su padre heredó de ella, tomaban juntos el té y chismorreaban sobre la gente de la corte, Loki sí era muy curioso y aún le gustaban las bromas y travesuras, aunque ninguna de la que hubiera que preocuparse.

  Thor era quien pasaba menos tiempo en Asgard, sus nuevos amigos Midgardianos y su novia demandaban mucho tiempo. También sospechaba Heimdall que desde que se reconstruyó el puente del Bifrost el heredero al trono tenía pesadillas al verlo. La muerte de su hermano estaba lejos de ser algo del pasado. Aun así periódicamente regresaba y era recibido por su emocionado sobrino.

  “¡Thor!” Al dios del trueno no le gustaba mucho el título de ‘tío’.

  Loki ya era un adolescente, la viva imagen de su padre, solo que ésta versión sonreía más, no escondía nada, no sentía celos del futuro rey y la admiración que recibía del pueblo, más bien se enorgullecía, lo recibía como si regresara su héroe a concederle el honor de su presencia.

  “Hey” Thor como cada vez lo recibe en sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa “Tienes que dejar de crecer, me vas a pasar”

  “¡Aún soy bajito!” Y lo era, aún su cabeza no alcanzaba el hombro del dios del trueno.

  “No es cierto” Le alborotó el cabello

  “¡Para! Me despeinas”

  “Deja de portarte como cortesano” Lo apretujó. Loki vestía tan puritano como el antiguo príncipe, doble túnica hasta las dorillas, cuello alto, mangas largas, negro, verde y emblemas de oro, incluso su cabello seguía siendo corto, perfectamente peinado hacía atrás, como si fuera algo escrito en sus genes, o tal vez la influencia de la reina, que lo estaba convirtiendo en su hijo perdido.

  Cuando Thor estaba de visita pasaba todo el tiempo con él, cabalgaban por los bosques, le presumía sus habilidades cazando, rastreando, Loki lucia maravillado, pero no intentaba aprender a usar armas y nadie ofrecía enseñarle, era mejor así, mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de la muerte y la violencia.

  Comían en familia. Las cenas el menor se las perdía, era muy joven para las orgías que los amigos del heredero a la corona preparaban, mujeres y alcohol. A veces Heimdall se preguntaba qué pensaría la señorita Jane de todo eso, si Thor la mantendría al tanto de sus costumbres y la inexistente monogamia de la nobleza en Asgard, de las amantes que calentaban su cama en cada visita, o si ella se lo imaginaba, al pretender el amor de un ser inmortal con una vida tan finita, aspirar al corazón de un dios siendo una mujer del montón.

  Como fuera esa aventura no tenía futuro, Heimdall no necesitaba de un don especial para predecir ese futuro, Thor estaba deslumbrado por lo nuevo, por lo que escapaba a lo que conocía, pero el momento pasaría, y ella sería solo un bonito recuerdo, si así no fuera de todas formas su vida acabaría pronto, ya su piel delataba que estaba entrando en la madurez de Midgard, cuarenta años bien llevados pero no tan bien como los llevaba su gente.

  Además existía otro factor que determinaría la ruptura de ese débil romance.

  “¿Solo vas a arroparme?” Le reclamaba el joven príncipe a Thor al notar que parecía estar de pasada en su cuarto, llevaba buen rato esperando.

  “Ya estás grande para que me acueste contigo”

   Un gesto de berrinche apareció de inmediato en el bello rostro adolescente.

  “Solo dices eso porque te está esperando alguna de esas rameras”

  “¿Rameras? ¿A quién le aprendiste eso?”

  “Mamá”

  La reina rara vez se expresaba de manera reprobatoria sobre alguien de la corte, pero no sentía ningún agrado por las mujeres que seducían a su hijo mayor descaradamente en los banquetes, que ni siquiera eran capaces de callar sus aventuras al resto de la corte.

  “Entiendo” No iba a desmentir a su propia madre “Pero no es ese el motivo…”

  “¡Quédate!” Insistió enroscando  sus brazos en el cuello del mayor antes de que pudiera alejarse, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para someterlo pero aun así el cuerpo de Thor empezó a ceder, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

  “Loki…”

  No era la primera vez que pasaba. Que los veía besarse. Solo la primera vez fue raro, completamente inesperado. Luego todo pareció tener sentido para Heimdall, se sintió ingenuo por no ser capaz de verlo antes. El inmenso amor que el dios del trueno le profesaba a su hermano, ahora volcado sobre esa pequeña imitación.

  Que al igual que el primero no era su sangre, no era su hermano, no era su sobrino.

  No tuvo que verlo o hacer preguntas para saberlo.

   Ese joven príncipe era Loki, no el antiguo, un nuevo Loki, sacado de quién sabe dónde, cómo consiguió Odín traerlo de vuelta. No lo nombró su hijo porque no podía serlo ya, era su espíritu, en un nuevo cuerpo, igual al anterior, pero no podía ser la misma persona.

  Ese Loki no era mitad jotun, sino completamente Aesir, no fue abandonado por sus padres biológicos, no tenía verdaderos padre siquiera, simplemente existía, con como único propósito consolar a su familia por la ausencia del original.

  No había oscuridad en él. Habían aprendido del pasado. El nuevo príncipe solo conocía el amor, el cuidado, su valía.

  El nuevo Loki era feliz.

  Tanto que a veces  Heimdall se preguntaba si era él en verdad. La Naturaleza de Loki era caótica, habitaba en el desorden, sus sombras eran parte de quién era.

  Pero esa noche, cuando el dios del trueno accedió a quedarse, por primera vez tuvo que dejar de verlos, porque las caricias dejaron de ser fraternales y no se sentía cómodo viendo la manera en que Thor mancillaba al recuerdo de su hermano.

  Sí, Por eso Jane Foster no duraría.

  Y Por el carácter de la relación emergente… Heimdall confirmó que era Loki, porque acababa de desatar el caos una vez más en la vida del palacio.

  Esperaba que esta vez nadie muriera.

 

 ***********************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue solo un capricho personal, siendo sincera estaba viendo Jurassic World y en la parte que rebelan (Spoiler Alert) que la nieta del viejo es en realidad un clon de su hija…. Mi mente salió volando e imagine a un Loki mas inocente que de repente descubre que no es el nieto de Odín, sino que el clon de su hijo XD y que su tio es su hermano. 
> 
>   No tengo intenciones de continuarlo porque fue solo para despejar esa idea de mi cabeza, se me ocurren muchas formas en que todo podría salir mal, pero como tengo un fanfic en proceso no sé si deba embarcarme en algo nuevo, asique por ahora:
> 
> FIN


End file.
